greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Chord
A Chord is the fifth episode of Season 1 of The Greenhouse, premiering on January 10th,2014. Summary The episode starts off in the Eagles dormitory, at night where Judy; Daniel's mother has just arrived, and is shown worrying about what they feed him at The Greenhouse, noting how slim he is. Daniel in response, jokes that they try starve them, with Judy jeeringly telling him to go ahead and do so, also asking the other Eagles whether they laugh at their mothers. Eitan, sitting next to Daniel jokes that they do, but don't understand their jokes, like Judy does. Ron then teases Eitan, sarcastically saying his mother must have a real sense of humour, before Natalie arrives, offering Judy a coffee. Judy compliments Natalie, for her manner, also saying that she gets prettier every day, with Daniel urging onwards, still unbeknownst as to why she's at The Greenhouse. Judy just tells him that she missed him. Judy then notices Alfie, sitting by the sofa, and asks him who he is, with Alfie quickly introducing himself. She then asks whether he's new at the school, with Alfie saying yes. In response Judy tells him not to let the other Eagles, give him any trouble, telling her son to try and be nice to Alfie, with her remarking that Alfie was born to be an Eagle. In Louis' office, Judy is unhappy with Robbie, that Alfie and Ellali were let into the Greenhouse, asking Robbie how he could let it happen, but Robbie is quick to say it was his father; Louis who accepted them into the school, not him. Judy angrily complains that she was told porkies by Robbie, having read his business card, which read principal, then calling him Louis' puppet, rhetorically asking him whether he knows how dangerous it could be to have the two of them around. Robbie tries to reassure Judy, that they wouldn't bother their plans, with Judy agreeing and saying because he will keep an eye on them. Judy then orders Robbie to watch over them as they follow their dreams, with Robbie nervously nodding his head. Judy further explains the importance of their mission, saying they couldn't let Ellali and Alfie ruin it. At the Tela-aviv police headquarters, the Chief of Police is about to make an announcement, going on to announce that new information about a case, involving a missing park ranger had come to light, having supposedly found a gun featuring a GPS chip within it. Arik then jokingly asks why a park rangers gun would have a GPS chip in it, causing the other officers to laugh a little. The chief further expresses his surprise, explaining they'd witnessed some thefts and that a GPS signal had been received from the Greenhouse school. Perach, curious asks if that's the school that only accepts 2 students a year, with the Chief mocking Perach's intelligence. He then orders a team, with a detective out to the school and the surrounding area, explaining that the GPS chip isn't operational, but that they have a lead, offering up the job. Arik, is quick to take the task, with Chief asking him to give updates when necessary, Arik and his team then head out. Back at the Greenhouse, Alfie is just coming out of the cubicle in the Eagles dormitory, ready to get changed, when he sees Daniel who walks up to the benches, sitting down exhausted. Alfie watches silently from the cubicle, seeing Daniel pull down his sock, seeing a bandage tied around his leg, before Daniel pulls his sock up and again and carefully reaching out towards his locker, taking out a drug of some description, before stuffing it away. In the Ravens bedrooms, most of the team is still asleep, with Dina creeping up beside her bed and unzipping Matti's backpack, an action which wakes him up. Matti alerted, asks what he had done now, but Dina explains that she just wanted to thank him for what he did with her work, asking him how he did it and believing him to be a genius. Matti tries to shake it off, explaining it'd probably be boring for her, going on to say he went through a few operations to revive it. But Dina is persistent and so Matti reveals that Louis put him in charge of the school's computer lab. He tries to explain the technical side of it, but Dina tells him to get to the point. Ellali having been woken by the two, quickly asks them to be quiet, also waking up Iftach. Matti apologizes, while Dina says she's a bit on edge, asking Ellali whether everything's alright. Back in the Eagles dormitory, Alfie is lying down on the sofa, when Sophie arrives to try and comfort him, but Alfie isn't interested and asks what she wants. She then explains that she saw what happened with him and Ellali the previous day. Alfie jeeringly asks whether she's written a blog already, causing Sophie to be disappointed. Alfie then sarcastically calls her a real sweetheart. Sophie however accepts it, and realize that Alfie's upset after what happened when they lost the challenge. Alfie then explains his point, explaining that he thought she was the nice one and his dismay at finding she backstabbed him in the end. Sophie dismisses it, trying to explain what she saw. But Alfie says she saw wrong, but she agrees and says that maybe Ellali did find the key, but also says he should of taken it. Alfie doesn't agree with Sophie's way of seeing it however, with Sophie explaining it's about loyalty over winning. Alfie explains however that it's all to do with Daniel and that no matter what lengths Alfie may go, Daniel would never quit trying to get him kicked out. Sophie expresses her want to help Alfie with the situation, saying she knows Daniel, but Alfie's had enough and heads off. In the Greenhous grounds, Arik and his team are starting their investigation, with Arik getting Perach to head over to the western side of the campus, with his other partner, Ziiber taking a look around the buildings. Louis and Robbie then arrive on the scene, wondering what's going on. Arik shows Louis the case file, about the missing park ranger, with Louis asking what it has to do with the Greenhouse. Arik explains that the police force, believe the rangers gun to be on campus grounds, however Louis dismisses the idea, telling Arik he should have rang from Tela-aviv in order to have saved him the trip. Arik then explains that the sooner the investigation is done, the quicker they leave. Louis then tries to further dismiss it, not wanting police officers wandering round his school, asking Arik for an audience with the chief of police, however Arik explains how big of a priority this is for the police. Arik then says that Louis could ask him himself and heads back to his investigation. In the Greenhouse cafeteria, Alfie is looking for a place to eat his lunch and walks up to the table, Natalie, Daniel and Sophie are sitting at, however Daniel tells him the seat's taken as if to annoy him. At Ellali's lunch table, she's having an argument with Iftach about which hand Jimmy Hendrix, used to hold his guitar, with Ellali believing him to be right-handed, explaining that Jimmy's seen holding his guitar backwards in pictures. Alona then asks who Hendrix is, with Iftach explaining how he's the best guitar player. Ellali then sees Alfie alone at the bar. Iftach tells Ellali, he heard about her and Alfie's conversation the previous day. Ellali admits her mistake, saying she should of never butted in and just take Iftach's advice. Iftach calls it a life lesson, adding he's always right. Iftach reassures Ellali that Alfie will be fine at the school, but Ellali unhappy charges off, asking why she even attended the school. In the corridor, Louis is on the phone to the Chief of Police, explaining that the Greenhouse, is just a school and that he doesn't want the students to be bothered by the police. Ellali then arrives, trying to talk to Louis, however as Louis' in a phone conversation, he tells her he'll talk to her later. Ellali then walks up the stairs, seeing the mural that reads "A Leader takes the people where they want to go". In Matti's computer lab, Matti is introducing Dina to his equipment, with Dina asking what the monitor behind him was, with Matti explaining it was the school computer and it's function, explaining it allowed him to recreate Dina's page of work. Dina then asks how long it took him to do so, with Matti explaining it used to take weeks, but that now it took only seconds to do. Dina then asks where he printed the work, with Matti showing her the 3D color laser printer, a type of printer that could print textures, which would make pages look like someone has written on them and not just like any old piece of paper from the printer. Dina then says it's cool and asks Matti to remind her, to come back the next time she needs to print some bills, but then explaining she's kidding. Dina then rhetorically asks Matti whether he's a genius, with Matti modestly saying he wouldn't call it that, saying he's smarter than average. Dina then ponders where her files are, just as Matti pulls up the file with her work in, labelled "Dina". Dina then moves the file menu off the screen, prompting a message to come up, with Matti telling her to click no, however she goes yes and deletes all the data in the folder, with Dina leaving, thanking him for the tour. Matti chases her out of the lab, asking her why she deleted the work, with Dina explaining she doesn't want her work on his computer. However Matti's still curious as to what all the weapons in her sketchbook were, but Dina just tells him to forget it, asking why he couldn't understand that she doesn't want people looking at it. Matti apologizes, just as Dina sees Arik appear at the bottom of the staircase and hides behind Matti. Matti asks what's wrong, just as Arik decides to check the second floor, with Dina bolting back up. At the Eagles table, Daniel and Ron are talking about basket ball, with Ron questioning Daniel as to why Kobie should be traded to another team, Daniel says that Kobi's 40, asking Ron rhetorically how many years Kobi had left on the team. Daniel goes on sayings that a trade could decrease the salary cap and could get 3 all-star players instead. Natalie, annoyed by the two guys constant NBA conversation, asks how their not sick of talking about it. Sophie then gets up and heads over to Alfie, asking whether she could have a slice of his bread, explaining she never knows what to spread on her last piece, asking Alfie whether she should go with jam or chocolate. Sophie explains she was busy thinking about the earlier conversation they had and has come up with an idea. Alfie then asks her what he must do, but Sophie explains she couldn't do it in the cafeteria, due to the amount of Ravens there, but to meet her in their dormitory in 30 minutes. Sophie then returns to the other Eagles, with them all giving her funny looks. She asks what their problem is, before taking a sip of her coffee. In the Ravens dormitory, Ellali is talking to her father through her Louis, talking about Alfie, explaining she has no idea how to help him, with Guri saying he could take care of himself, but Ellali says their talking about her, as she has no idea what to do. Guri expresses that only she could know that and puts his trust in her. Ellali thanks him for the help, as Guri says goodbye to his daughter. Iftach then returns to the dormitory and walks up to Ellali, saying that he has something to show her. He explains that it's a special place for people who are in her type of condition, with Ellali questioning the need. Iftach explains it's a sad condition, asking her to come with him. Iftach then takes her to his music room, with Iftach saying that he knew she wanted some privacy, explaining that the music room is his own private room at the Greenhouse. He then hands Ellali a guitar, but Ellali says she doesn't know how to play. Iftach assures her, getting her to sit down, taking her hands and placing the guitar in her arms. He introduces Ellali to the A chord on the guitar, making it out like an introduction scene. Iftach asks her whether she's ready to leave her depression behind, handing her a pick and beckoning her to play. Ellali tries to pluck, but is surprised at sound feedback, but Iftach encourages it, explaining the louder she plays the more depression will be relieved, so Ellali tries to strum a tune, with her pic. She asks whether it's actually allowed at the school, with Iftach reassuring her, saying no one could hear them, so Ellali continues to strum. Ellali enjoys doing so, but Iftach says she's seen nothing yet and turns up the Sound feedback, prompting Ellali to try at the louder tone. Ellali continues with Iftach cheering her on. Iftach then takes his guitar and joins Ellali in the music. At the Eagles, dormitory Alfie has just arrived to meet Sophie, who is sitting on a chair, waiting for him. Sophie welcomes him, just as he notices the rest of the Eagles are in attendance. Alfie asks what the deal is, with Sophie explaining they don't keep secrets in the Eagles. She explains that she managed to get them to trust him. Alfie asks her what he's been trusted with, with Sophie explaining that a special mission has been given to him. Daniel then chimes in, saying they want to break into the Ravens clubhouse during their sleep, with Natalie explaining they want to wipe the smiles off their faces. Ron then says it's a tradition, with Alfie curious as to how they'd do it. Sophie explains that only a Ravens louis could open their door. Alfie realizes what he must do, but is hesitant. Natalie holds out a fake Louis, explaining how it looks like his sisters, telling him to exchange it with the real one, without Ellali knowing. Alfie however, says he couldn't do that, with Daniel knowing he wouldn't do it, just as the others get up to head to Algebra. Alfie stops them though, asking that if he did this mission, they'd stop doing what they've been doing to him. Back in Iftach's room, him and Ellali finish strumming on their guitars. Iftach then brings up Hendrix again, saying Ellali was right, and that he was right-handed but used a left-handed guitar. He then goes on about Alfie, explaining that he knows what Daniel and the other Eagles are like, saying she should just cut him off, but Ellali explains it's more complicated than that. Iftach realizes why, knowing that the bond was formed after what happened to their mother; Naomi. Iftach goes on, saying he was watching it with the rest of the Ravens at the Greenhouse, saying it's the most frightening silence he'd ever heard, saying that everyone including Louis cried. Ellali then suggests they head off, with Iftach agreeing. In Louis's office, Louis and Robbie are questioning Arik and his men, on how long the investigation would take. Robbie adds to this asking why they couldn't find the GPS chip in the gun. Arik explains that the chip had stopped working a few days prior, with Louis saying that it could by that point be somewhere else, with Arik agreeing. Louis then suggest they part ways, until Arik had solid evidence. But Arik still says their not done at the school yet, with Robbie saying he should head off, lest he want to get stuck in traffic, offering to walk them to the gate. Arik then says that they don't mind the traffic, asking for access to all the security cameras. Louis says that he doesn't agree with it. Louis then asks Robbie to help Arik out, realizing what Arik wants, all whilst Dina was watching. in the staircase, Ellali and Iftach are walking up, with Iftach remarking that no one touches his guitar, just as they run into Alfie, who wants to talk to his sister. Alfie explains that he wants to apologize for the argument he had the previous day, he remarks he wasn't properly thinking, but Ellali says it's fine, saying she shouldn't have just butt into his business like that, before the two hug. As they finish hugging, Alfie begins to act strangely, with Ellali asking him if he's ok. He says he is and heads off. In the Ravens dorm, Matti is researching what Dina was looking at, with Iftach peering at what he's doing, with Matti trying to brush off the weapon instructions as someone else's. But Iftach knows there's police men searching the school and sharply asks Matti whether he's carrying guns. But Matti says it's not him. Iftach explains his suspicions, saying he now understands why Matti was so strange. Matti desperately tries to dismiss it, and explains that it's someone else's. Matti explains that he found a personal item of Dina's, explaining that he ruined it by accident and rescued it through use of his computer and that Dina deleted the data, but not before Matti saw something, but he then questions why he's telling Iftach, and says he shouldn't be and to just forget what he heard. Matti asks whether Iftach is mad at him, but Iftach just says he wanted to take back the last three minutes of his life. In the Eagles dormitory, the Eagles are playing on their PlayStation, just as Alfie arrives back, with Ron predicting that Alfie failed, by the look on his face, but Alfie raises up Ellali's Louis, tossing it to Sophie, who is still concerned that he didn't make the switch. Back at the Ravens dormitory, Ellali discovers her Louie doesn't work, and knocks on the door for Iftach to let her in. Sophie bursts through the doors of the Eagles dorm, confirming the Louis is a Ravens one, with Daniel telling her to take a selfie. Alfie asks what their going to do with it. Ron explains that they'll show them what a little paint could do. At night the Eagles, sneak into the Ravens dorm, using the stolen Ravens Louis and start to hang Eagles flags and spray-paint in the Eagles colours, even spraying Iftach. In the morning Louis, Robbie and Arik are down by the wire fencing, with Arik showing the hole in the fence, Arik goes onto explain that the last contract from the missing ranger was made nearby, further saying the only way his gun could enter, would be through the hole. Robbie is hesitant, and asks how guns could travel on their own, with Arik still believing the culprit to still be in the grounds. Louis tries to break it up, but Arik explains that the hole was the only spot not under surveillance, saying that it must of been someone who knew the place well. Arik then asks them to think about whether any of the students could of committed this act, metaphorically linking it to Dina. Back in the Ravens dorm, the Ravens are waking up to discover the mess that's been caused by the Eagles, with Iftach exclaiming they broke in, while the others give him funny looks, as he notices his face has been spray painted. The students then begin to pick their different items, noticing the damage that has been done to them, with Iftach proclaiming they'll destroy the Eagles. Louis and Robbie then arrive on the scene, having heard what Iftach was going to do to the Eagles. Louis calms the Ravens down, asking where Dina is, with Matti heading back to her bed to check for her, but to no avail. Cast *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Yadin Goldman as Alfie Reshef *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Lior Shabtay as Mati Spivak *Shir Moreno as Sophie Neumann *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev *Smadar Chayat as Alona Berger *Raffi Tavor as Louis Klein *Asaf Sheinberger as Robbie Klein *Mordi Gershon as Arik *Davidi *Danny Geva as Guri Reshef Gallery *'See Main article:A Chord/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes